Stay
by Fallingin
Summary: Faith plans to avoid Buffy but when does anything really go according to plan?


Title: Stay

Author: Fallingin

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing what's so ever and never will. If I did do you think Faith would've screwed Robin? Hell no!

Author's notes: This is a short story that is full of fluff. Nosadness at all...something is wrong with me

* * *

Chapter one

I rollover in my bed, completely ignoring the television that is turned on. Gile's is probably going to be pissed at me for missing the meeting but I REALLY didn't feel like going. I've gone from wanting to be around her all the time, to just plain wishing I didn't see her at all. It's easier that way you know. If your not around someone you should be able to not think about them so much.

"What a load." I muffle into my pillow. ALL I've been able to think about is her lately and it's been three damn days since I last saw her face. I hear knocking on my door and groan. I thought I paid that dumbass owner already. Wait a minute I did! I sit up and look at the door, who the hell could it be?

"Faith! I know your in there!" Buffy yells through the door and I let myself fall back onto the bed.

"Faith doesn't live here anymore! She moved away!" I yell back.

"Faith, please." She begs and I sigh as I get up and walk to the door. I swing it open and glare at her.

"Yes?" She walks into my room.

"Come in, please, don't just stand out there." I say to the nobody in front of me.

"Stop being a goof and tell me what's wrong." She says while looking around for a place to sit. She decides on the bed since I'm kind of lacking chairs.

"Wrong?" She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, wrong. Why are you acting so mopey?"

"Ok, I am not mopey." I reply and shut the door, wow I really had it dark in here.

"That would be why it feels like a cave in your room and your watching soap operas?" Oh shit! Forgot about the damn TV. I quickly turn it off and open up the curtains so there is now some light in here. Wow, I really need to clean up.

"Better?" She smirks at me and I sit down beside her.

"Yep, now I can ask if you'll come to our movie night?" My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Movie night. Me, Xander, and Willow all pick out some sort of movie and then sit in my living room to watch it."

"And you want me to come?" She nods and I sigh.

"Come on Faith, you've been avoiding everyone for like a week now." Ha! It's only been three days.

"Three days." I answer, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, well it felt like so much longer." I turn my head to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Or, uhm , Faith just come!" She exclaims and I laugh.

"Alright, alright, I will."

"Really? Wow, that was easier then I thought. Figured I'd have to bribe you or something." I smile.

"On second thought maybe I'll just stay-"

"Faith, you already said you would." She whines.

"Chill B, it was a joke."

"Ok good then come by at around eight tonight." I nod as we both stand.

"Sure...you, uh, need me to bring something?" I say.

"Besides your pajamas nope."

"Right, wait, what?"

"Your going to sleepover right?" Say no Faith, bad, bad territory there. Two or three hours with her, fine. The whole night and your going to never want to leave her.

"Er, sure. Just don't expect me to show up with the fluffy pink ones, alright?" She bust out laughing and I scowl at her.

"See you tonight Buffy!" I say leading her to the door.

"Yeah...bye...tonight, ok." She says in between giggles as she walks out the door. I shut the door and bang my head against it a few times.

"Yep...everything is going just as planned." I groan.

Chapter two

Buffy swings open the door and smiles at me. I swallow, what happened to pajamas? Last time I checked they are not THAT revealing at all. She's got a pair of tight shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt on and god does she look hot. Ok, so maybe I shouldn't talk because that's pretty much all I brought too but I know she has something else. Me on the other hand had no choice, it was either that or naked. Not that I would mind being naked in a bed with Buffy. Mmmm naked Buffy, oh she's looking at me weird.

"What?" I say and walk in.

"I don't even want to know." She says. Yeah, probably right too. Hold up something is missing in here. Let's see popcorn on the table, good. TV with movies on top of it, good. Where is Willow and Xander!

"So B, where's the rest of your little squad at?" She shrugs and pops down on the couch.

"They cancelled. willow wanted to spend some time with Oz before he left tomorrow and Xander is sick." Fuckin' perfect, so now it's just me and her. I shove my hands into my pockets, where I intend on keeping them this whole night.

"You can change in the bathroom upstairs." I think she enjoys ruining my plans.

"Ok, be back in a minute or three." I throw my backpack over my shoulder and head into the bathroom.

I change as slowly as possible and then lean over the sink. Ok, I can do this with no problem. Just watch a movie with her then go to sleep, wake up and go home. I nod to myself and open the door. When I go into the living room she's splayed across the couch, absent mindingly playing with her hair. God I could so just take her on that couch right now. She pulls her attention away from the TV and looks at me.

"Ready? I got some movies from the store that you can pick from." I walk over and grab the bag from off the top of the TV. She moves up and curls her feet up so I can sit. I start reading titles and stop.

"Titanic?" I ask and she blushes slightly.

"Yeah, it's kind of sweet."

"Oh yeah, really sweet. Jack I'll never let you go." I say in my best Rose impression and she smiles.

"Then she lets the dude GO so he sinks to the bottom of the ocean."

"So you've seen it then." Cue shutting up.

"Ok, so what else do we got!" I say and look at some more titles.

"Ohh, Halloween, good choice." I say and flip the movie up in the air. I catch it and walk over to the VCR to put it in. As I'm walking back she pulls the covers over herself, well I was getting used to the view now. she didn't have to do that.

"Turn off the lights?" She asks.

"Err, yeah." I turn off the light and go sit back on the couch beside her. Dark room with a very hot girl, why would I be having bad thoughts? I definitely don't have feelings for her so I shouldn't. Feelings are bad evil things that only end up tragic in the long run. Buffy and me are just friends, good friends. Good friends get benefits right? Ok movie Faith! I shift a little in my seat, which must give her the idea that I'm cold.

"Want some blanket?" she asks and quickly shake my head to say no. She looks at me suspiciously, damn it really is cold in here.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes fine, ok cold, covers?" She scoots over some and lifts up the blanket for me to get in. Ah, warm now. Not sure if it's the blankets or being so close to Buffy. I smile to myself.

"Your scaring me Faith. Someone's getting hacked up an your amused."

"Oh, was just thinking about something." I say.

"Like what?"

"Just someone." I say and she grins.

"Oh, do tell. who's the badass Faith got a crush on?" I scowl at her.

"No one." I mumble and she gets up to turn on the lights. She sits back down next to me and suddenly the movie is really interesting.

"Stop avoiding it Faith." She says and turns off the TV. I groan.

"Fine don't tell me. What if I guess?" Ha, she'll never guess who.

"Yeah, give it your best shot." I scoff.

"Ok, Angel." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Broody boy just ain't my thing." I reply.

"Xander?" She asks lowly and I laugh. ok, THAT was just for the hornies thank you.

"Faith stop laughing that's mean." She says and I stop.

"Oh, please, would you date Xander?" She just goes silent.

"see!" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Then give me a hint!" She exclaims.

"Like what?"

"Like...why do you like them, what's so special?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, come on." she says and scoots closer.

"Alright, let's see...well first off their eyes. Sometimes I just feel I could stare into them forever. I know it sounds corny but it's true." I say this all the while staring into those green pools.

"Then the way they look so fragile, so small and petite but I know they can seriously kick some ass. It's just such a turn on to know that they could dominate me, be the aggressor for once." She smiling at me like she's figuring out something in her head. I think she's starting to understand what I'm saying but smiling so that should be a good sign. We both move a little bit closer to each other now.

"Then there's that smile." I bring my hand up to her cheek and rub my thumb on the side of her smiling lips. "The one that just turns me to a pile of mush every time I see them." We both move in to kiss but she stops just before our lips meet.

"It's Wesley isn't it?" She asks and I laugh before I kiss her. Her hands tangle into my hair, pulling me closer to her as we both melt into the kiss. My hand goes from caressing her cheek to holding her neck. This sleepover thing definitely had better turn outs then I thought. She opens her mouth some and I take that as an opportunity to dart my tongue in. She moans then pushes me back and straddles my lap. We slowly break away and she puts her forehead against mine.

"Promise me something." She whispers.

"Anything."

"Never try to avoid me again." I smile and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I promise." and I have no intention of ever doing it again because I can't see my life without being with her every second.

THE END


End file.
